Oh NO
by Cora Dina
Summary: Feliks is absent from the first day back to school, and Toris grows very concerned for his... Crazy friend. Short summary is short, oneshot, Friendshipfluff. Reviews are appreciated!


**A/N:** Hellooooo, lovely readers. This is my first attempt at a Hetalia fanfic, and of course, PolxLiet, as requested by a friend. I throughly apologized if I went too OOC for your liking or anything; Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism encouraged! Please enjoy. :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own, in any way, own these characters or Hetalia. Sorry. D:

* * *

Toris was concerned. Genuinely concerned.

School was back in, everyone was here…

Everyone except Feliks.

He had searched for his friend all day, asking other classmates if they had seen him, but to no avail.

Feliks was _missing._

Toris was too busy thinking about whatever could possibly be holding up Feliks. It couldn't be traffic, because Feliks lived close enough that he could walk, if the roads were really horrible. Feliks had no other pressing duties, Toris knew, because otherwise, Feliks would be whining for Toris to help him. He was sure Feliks wasn't ill, because they had only seen each other the other day.

Well… Almost sure.

Anything could happen! What if Feliks had to go on some inane mission for his boss? What if (Heaven forbid) Feliks had become deathly ill, confined to bed, with no means of communicating with the outside world whatsoever? What if Feliks had been transferred, last minute, without a chance to say goodbye to his best friend?

Well, if they _were_ best friends. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his desk. _He_ thought they were best friends. He thought of Feliks as his best friend, of course he did! He glanced at the clock, swallowing nervously.

He… liked Feliks. He cared for him, of course he did. If Feliks really did leave (which he certainly hoped he didn't) Toris, would be, he was positive, quite upset. He wouldn't have to go on excruciatingly long shopping trips, try on ridiculous outfits, defend his home from being painted pink (_"It'll be, like, totally cute! Our houses would totally, like, match and stuff!"_)…

He paused. Why would he- no, _anyone_- miss those sorts of things? Any sane person would be grateful to be relieved of those… Quirks. Yes, they would! Toris could use some peace and tranquility these days. Some _sleep_. No late night calls for a rant about which skirt would go best with which top… No wondering about which shade of pink to use on the north wall, no more crazy ideas about what to do with his hair.

Toris jumped when the bell rang for the last time that day. He gathered his things, his feet taking him to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Toris, do you have a question for me?" his teacher asked lovingly.

Toris blinked, not quite all there when he answered, "I need to pick Feliks' homework for him."

The teacher beamed, "Why, yes!" she held out another assignment booklet for him, "It must be so nice for Feliks to have a friend like you, Toris. Tell him I said hello."

Toris simply nodded robotically, leaving the room. Leaving the school.

Oh, who was he kidding? He couldn't just forget about him.

Toris walked briskly towards Feliks' house, finding himself at the front door before he knew it. Biting his lip, he knocked on the door and waited, holding his breath.

"Liet?" came the greeting, "Like, what are you doing here?"

Toris couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, Feliks, perfectly fine, without a scratch on him.

"You…" he managed to breathe, "You're okay!"

"Like, totally?" Feliks retorted, "What's wrong with you, Liet?" Liet couldn't resist; he simply had to hug him, best friends or not. "Liet?"

"I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, "… Or something, you know…" he added lamely, so as not to seem too… Uncool. He heard Feliks laugh loudly as he patted him on the back.

"You're so _weird_, Liet," he complimented, "Like, lookit, you're even dressed in our school's uniform. What's up with _that_?"

Toris pulled back to look Feliks in the face. It was his turn to be caught off guard now, "Uh. What?"

Feliks threw his head back in laughter at the sight of Toris' confused face. "We, like, totally don't have school today. You're, like, way off the ball, aren't you? We totally start tomorrow."

…

… Oh _no._

"… Is _that_ why you didn't go to school today?" Toris gasped, "Because you thought school started _tomorrow_?"

Feliks made a face. "Like, totally don't know what you're talking about, Liet?"

"_Argh_!" Liet cried in frustration, pushing his friend away, "You scared me half to death! I thought something happened to you, and you just thought school was _tomorrow_?" He huffed, and he puffed…

… And he just sighed. Feliks stood there, blinking stupidly at him, and Toris was rubbing his temples. Of course; it was so like Feliks to forget something like that. And it was so like Toris to assume the worst… When it came to Feliks, especially.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, "But… I'm glad you're okay." He smiled softly at his friend, who simply waved his hand at him.

"You weirdo," Feliks rolled his eyes at him, "But you'll, like, always be my friend."

Toris' smile widened. Horrible method of speech, strangeness, and all other things that made Feliks, Feliks… He would always be his friend, too.

"Now get in here, 'cause I totally need your opinion on some outfits…"

… Oy.


End file.
